User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 8
Black Star Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. The contestants all had to go through an obstacle course then catch a chicken which was hilarious! Team Victoria had reached their limits with Amy after her huge blow up with Samey. Lizzy was hotheaded and Tyler was still scared of the chicken until Samey made him catch it, giving Team Victoria the win and oppurtunity to vote someone on Team Bylot out of the game. Shockingly it was Katie to whom nobody voted for. Who will go next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme! Yazzy: So last night's elimination ...... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? You all voted for Amy right? Sammy: Obviously. Xavier: Yeah. Yazzy: How is she still in the competition if we all voted for her then?! I mean we all had it planned. Topher: Plus if I recall there are no immunity idols for this season. Ash: Really? Topher: Yeah. Trent: This season is a mindfuck ............ Ash: Told them Topher deserves some credit. Now Amy, like Topher said there are no immunity idols around this season whatsoever yet she's in the game while people like Anne Maria and Katie are being eliminated. It would seem like Heather but come on she's a queen and Amy's a bitchy little peasant. We all voted especially Me, Sammy, Topher, Yazzy, Dani, Xavier and Jasmine since we knew of Amy's true colors before and Topher heard Sammy's rant at the start of ths season and he believed her and now they're a thing. Wow this is a long confession. Amy: Oh morning Team Victoria. Shame you all had to send Katie home. Annie: Shame? Let's be real Katie's sweet but she seemed useless. Lizzy: Annie shut it! Yazzy: (Faking a laugh) ''Oh yeah a real shame. Topher: Sorry Katie. '''Topher: Why is this bitch playing nice? "Oh hi Team Victoria." More like bye bitch.' Trent: Either it's me or Amy's actually smart. Yazzy: If she's really smart with how she's getting ahead in the game, I will lose it. Topher: She won't get ahead for long once we get to the merge. Yazzy: I'm praying. Xavier: Ash what was the finger for? Ash: Oh I dunno you partially got me in trouble with everyone - - till Topher stepped in - - and Tyler with the chicken. Xavier: I didn't mean it. Ash: Good Xavvy. Chris: Contestants time for your next challenge! Amy: Announce it genius. I don't have all fucking day. Ash: I'd comment but nah. Chris: You all have to spend the night camping. Jasmine: That I can do. Yazzy: Jasmine is perfection. 'Nuff said. Chris: First team back wins the challenge. Ash:(As they reach their site) I hope we win another challenge. I.E. this one. Yazzy: Same. And if Chris does what he did last time where we all had to pick who leaves this ratchet island and we obviously vote for Amy and - - plot twist - - it's someone else I literally will throw bricks, flip tables and set shit on fire. Ash: That's a lot of rage there you got there. Sammy: I want that more. I'm just glad more people see the truth. Yazzy: Honestly that was your doing when you went off girly. And she didn't do any fake crying to boot. (With Team Bylot) Annie: What? Lizzy: How fucking dare you call Katie useless! Annie: Well .......... Lizzy: She made it pretty fucking far before TD:PI. Not to mention she did sacrifice herself in a past challenge this season that we won. Annie: Still what if it's her who wrote that note to the other team? Lizzy: NO WAY IN HELL. Geoff: Annie, Lizzy chill. Lizzy: No Geoff, she's giving Katie false accusations! Kieran: I'm with Lizzy on this one. Katie seems too nice to have done a thing like that. Amy: And the nicest are the weakest. Amy: I'm legit on a team of losers! Losers and Alejandro that is. ''' LeShawna: Yo, Amy. You could help us out with the tent. Amy: ''(While filing her nails) ''I would but I don't do dirty work! It totes ruins my nails. '''LeShawna: I swear to God ........... she's a bigger pain than Heather! And that's sayin' somethin'. (With Team Victoria) Xavier: I hope the merge is soon. Jasmine: Ohhh it shall be. Dani: Topher. You could at least help out a little. Topher: If you insist.............. Ash: And ............. It's gonna turn into an argument. Trent: Sorry if they give me life? Yazzy: Trazzy being mindmates to be honest on that accord. (Yazzy smiles as Trent gives her a quick peck on the lips) '' Dani: Oh I insist. I also insist you not get sassy with me! Topher: I didn't even say anything yet! Jasmine: Guys let's not ................ Dani: That's what you say now. I'm still onto you. And I would never even say this in 50000 years but what if it's you who wrote that note?! Topher: Oh please that'd be you since you're an expert on mysteries "I'm Dani, I'll flip tables if my PLL theory isn't true. I'm a bitch to Topher for defending Ash." Dani: Better than "I'm Topher, I'm a total tool who loves getting sassy with Dani. Camera poise classes, next Total Drama host cause I don't have to do the fucking challenges and I'm a Chris fan. Sammy kiss me nightly beside the green green grass." Cry me a fucking river cause you're acting like a fucking baby! Topher: Oh my god. Let it go. Plot twist the Chris fan thing is a ploy. Dani: Ahhh! You might actually be smart now. SCORE! 4 for you! One for acting, two for the ploy, three for partially explaining the mindfuck on how Amy is still in the competition! Sammy: Okay, guys. No more fighting. Topher: Okay......... no more fighting. Dani: Alright. Jasmine: They'll still never stop. Sammy: For now they will. For good? I'm scared. '''Trent: Dude, it is so not over between Dani and Topher. Fighting is done but the conflict is heated. ' (With Team Bylot) Kieran: Who do you think wrote that note? Lizzy: Honestly I have no fucking idea. Either their team or ours? Kieran: Doesn't matter. How did this start though? Cody: They got targetted when they all had no choice but to take out my girlfriend. Lizzy: There's never not a time when you or Geoff don't bring it up. Cody: That's a lot coming from you. Lizzy: Excuse you I hadn't brought up Duncan like that. Plus I don't sing about my girlfriend's elimination. Geoff: Real nice. Lizzy: I couldn't fucking sleep. Lizzy: Whoever wrote this ............... ' Kieran: So that's where it all started. Ironic coincedence once whoever is behind this takes out all the likeable female contestants making their boyfriends suspicious. Lizzy: ''(Warming her hands by the fire) ''Yeah. Weird. Amy: This note sounds like a fucking joke the way Kieran explained it. Alejandro: Could be serious. Amy: I just hope it takes out Sparamy ......... maybe even Topher's dumbass. ''(With Team Victoria as Xavier is talking with Dani and Jasmine, Ash is snuggled up against Tyler, Yazzy is snuggled up against Trent, Topher is sitting with a depressed expression on his face until Sammy sits beside him and kisses him putting an instant smile on his face) Sammy: I like this. Us. Nighttime. Outside. Us probably winning the challenge. Topher: Would you think for one second I wrote that note? Honest answers. Sammy: No. I don't see it. I don't think you'd have the motive to eliminate Jo or Bridge. Topher: Dani? Sammy: Not a clue. I just hope whoever is doing this gets exposed. Topher: Same. (Sammy takes Topher into the woods as she trips but quickly gets back up against a tree where they start making out) Yazzy and Ash: Ooooh. 'Yazzy: ........ Neither would write the note. Or work together in this shit. Unless they're eliminating Amy. ' Ash: And we might lose. Which means no elimination on Amy. Yazzy: Let's wait dear Aisling. '''Yazzy: Kiss, kiss, shot from cannon. (The next morning) Annie: Lizzy?! Lizzy: Uh yeah ........ you're still on my list. And it has 3 people. Lizzy: Forget Amy being eliminated. It's between calling my friend useless, or one of 2 guys complaining about their gfs being gone. ' ''(Both teams return) Yazzy: And ................? Chris: And it's Team Victoria. Dani: Bless! Lizzy: So ......... I see you 2 up to the eliminating game. Amy: Excuse you? Lizzy: It's between Annie, Geoff, and Cody for moi. Pick one ............ convince the others. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: When I call you out you are safe. LeShawna, Lizzy, Kieran, Amy, Alejandro, ............. Annie and the final contestant safe is Cody! Cody: Sorry man. Geoff: Whoa dude what? '''Xavier: Are they playing the note game with this shit? This is sketchiness goin' on. Amy: Better the nice ones than me. Chris: Who will go down next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme! Ash: It's Amy going down. Dani: Merge or not. No more scapregoats ......... hopefully. Category:Blog posts